


All My Doing

by Diggy



Series: The Most Magnificient [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Infertility, Loss, Love, Oral, Pregnancy Problems, Sex, death of a creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Newt missed an appointment. A very important appointment that he was supposed to attend with his wife, so when Tina comes home angry and out for his head, it will take a lot from Mr. Scamander to tame this beast.Warning: explicit smut, raw emotions, and a bit of a (hopefully) tear-jerker.





	1. All My Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> You have been warned.  
> I'm gifting this story to the marvelous Katiehavok because without her encouragement and late night conversations about Newt's naked and freckled body, this story never would have been conceived in the first place.  
> OH.  
> And I'm so, SO sorry I did what I did in the ending.  
> But I really needed something sad to give Newt a good reason to be an ass in the beginning.  
> So really, I'm not that sorry.

Tina looked at the large clock above the door again and felt the back of her neck start to heat up.

“I’m sure my husband will be here soon.” She tried to sound confident and sure of herself, but the way the healer witch eyed her skeptically and then back into her papers proved she wasn’t buying her excuses. Tina looked up again. 11:52. He was now 52 minutes late for _their_ appointment. She felt herself start to fidget, her right hand rubbing her left wrist anxiously. _She was going to kill him when she got home._

“Mrs. Scamander, I’m afraid without your husband here there isn’t much I can’t tell you that we don’t already know…”

“He’ll be here.” She snapped eyes with the other witch and held her gaze strong. “He’ll be here, he’s just running late.”

The white-robed witch sighed and dropped her hands from her papers, which remained floating in midair. The witch rose from her stool and the papers closed themselves. “St. Mungos would be more than happy to reschedule your appointment for a future date, Mrs. Scamander. Perhaps a day that is more suitable for you and your husband?” The witch began making her way to the door, Tina’s files and papers neatly floating into a large red folder and then following slowly behind the healer witch. Tina couldn’t do anything else as she watched the witch open the door and begin to step out. Halfway through, however, she paused.

“Mrs. Scamander?” Tina met the older witch’s hazel gaze. “Infertility issues can be very difficult for both husbands and wives. I am sure your are upset with Mr. Scamander for missing your appointment today, but different individuals process pain differently.” The older women gave her a meek smile. “Just something to consider, Mrs. Scamander.”

 

* * *

 

 

The door thundered loudly throughout the house as it slammed back against the wall with the force of her anger and she entered the house.

“Newt!” She bellowed out in a threatening and commanding voice. She was angry.

No, she was so much more than angry, she was _livid._ Her vision was red, her blood seemed to bubble in her veins, and she was fairly certain there was a pulsing in her brain.

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander!” Doors blasted open and windows shook as she passed through room after room. The house was small, and the number of rooms minimal, so as she approached the bedroom, she knew he only could be in one of two places.

“NEWT!” She stormed in the room just as he was stepping out of the case. She stomped up to him, and when he stood up from closing the case she shoved him hard in the chest, taking him much by surprise.

“You missed it!” She was screaming now, and she shoved him hard again, but he let.

“You knew we had that appointment, YOU set it up, and then you left me there waiting and you never came!” Another hard shove that sent Newt faltering a step back, but again he didn’t say anything, only looked at her with a blank expression and let her continue her assault.

“You left me!” She shoved him again, but this time it was weaker and she felt her eyes start to burn with the oncoming tears. “You left me there,” this time it wasn’t even a scream; it was simply a loud and anguished demand. “You knew what we had today, and you let me stand there alone, waiting for you to never appear.” Tina was crying now, her angry and frustrated tears sliding down her pained expression and it made her uncomfortable, even after all these years of being with Newt, to come undone in this fashion in front of him. She turned away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands and letting herself release all the pent up emotions she’d been harboring for the past few years.

Newt just watched for a moment, neither speaking nor reacting in any physical way but simply processing the scene before him. This woman was his _wife,_ the strong, fierce, powerful witch, auror, and partner to his life’s journeys and travels the past few years, and yet she resembled a child now, lost in her grief and want, and a very broken heart because he couldn’t give her what she wanted most and what most woman considered predestined to them from birth.

Finally, he moved. He walked up to Tina and with one finger under her chin, brought her face up to meet his eyes.

“I love you,” were the first words that he could think up and for some inexplicable reason, Tina’s face burst a watery and damaged smile. She reached up to him, and wrapping her hands in the collar of his partially unbuttoned shirt, pulled him into her for a watery, tearful kiss.

He kissed her with all the words he didn’t know how to say, and let Tina wrap her hands in around the back of his neck and in his hair, and when she started to pull him back, he let her fall back slowly against the bed until she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

And somewhere in the kiss, Tina’s hands started wandering, her fingers feeling the ripples and swells of the muscles in Newt’s arms and his strong back, and Newt deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore her and wrestle with hers. He felt his trousers tighten and the way her fingers dug into his skin encouraged him on, so when Tina separated to gasp for air, he immediately took to her ear and let his tongue massage the sensitive skin at the base of her ear and neck. Tina let out a low and soft mewl and he nearly growled in response.

“You want to make a baby, my love?” He breathed hotly in her ear, so much so that she felt a shiver crawl over her skin, goose bumps erupting ever her arms and breath getting caught thickly in her throat. “You want me to make love to you right now? To finish inside you and let nature take its course?” She felt his fingers part her folds, slick and hot and velvety soft on his fingertips. She didn’t breathe, feeling his fingers so close to where she wanted to feel all of him right now. She shifted slightly and the movement allowed his fingers to slide just slightly against her slick sex and she groaned.

“What do you want, love?” His thumb swirled around her clit and Tina whimpered. “Tell me what you want, love?” And then a long finger slid inside of her body and her eyes rolled as she moaned into his shoulder. He pumped his finger as deeply as it would go, and then just as quickly retracted it. Tina held her breath as she saw Newt’s eyes darken at the sight of the glistening digit dripping with her juices. He brought his finger to his lips and Tina let out the most minute gasp, and when he opened his lips and let his tongue taste her essence, his eyes closed and he groaned a lustful sound at the taste of her. She felt her arousal pool between her legs and her eyes glaze as he sucked on the finger. His eyes opened and immediately attached to hers. This time, however, they were burning with a deep green Tina wasn’t sure she had ever scene.

“I want to taste you.”

She swallowed hard, but didn’t protest as he dropped to his knees in front of the bed’s edge. Tina felt like she couldn’t breathe as Newt undid the buttons of her trousers and then slid the fabric of both lower garments over her thighs and legs before unceremoniously tossing the garment behind him.

“Your scent is divine,” he mummers as a finger slowly slid down her glistening curls. Tina licked her lips and closed her eyes, feeling him run the finger torturously slow up and down her slit. “I wonder what you taste like as you cum.” Tina would have thought he was about to growl if she were coherent, but after the last words of “as you cum,” had left her husband’s lips, all coherent thought had vanished.

“Beautiful,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her to the very edge of the mattress. For a moment he hesitated, and Tina mistook the moment for hesitation at wanting to complete the act and immediately started to retract to tell him she didn’t want to, then he suddenly buried his face into the apex of her thighs, the rough texture of his stubbly jawline scraping against the hyper sensitive skin of her inner thighs and gave her a long, slow, and torturously delicious lick.

Tina’s eyes slowly closed and she moaned, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He let his tongue slide deliciously up her slit to her swollen nub and Tina mewled. Newt shifted up, kissing her sex in an open mouthed kiss, and when he let his tongue slide into her, Tina shook her legs. Newt tightened his strong grip on her thighs, bringing her even closer to him as she let his tongue slide slowly in and out of her. She trembled and her fingers grabbed too roughly at his hair, blunt nails digging into his scalp, but he didn’t mind. She was delicious, hypnotic, and all encompassing, and right now he just wanted to make her come undone until her toes curled and she cried out all those pent up raw emotions she had spilled all over him earlier. He knew she was in pain, not the physical kind, but the emotional variety. He felt it too, like a deep dark abyss in his existence that he couldn’t bridge, he could see, and he couldn’t quite register properly. He hid it discreetly, perhaps, because he was never particularly gifted at understanding or demonstrating, or even perceiving such emotions.

“Newt,” Tina moaned loudly again, and Newt took it as his cue to adjust his arms. He lifted his mouth from her and Tina groaned at the loss of stimulation. Her juices and scent clung and glistened in the light on the skin of his chin and lips. She opened her heavy eyes, hood lids lustful and burning with desire as she connected with Newt’s.

“Magnificent,” he murmured low. He kissed her inner thigh slowly and Tina shifted, growing impatient that he had brought her so close to finish, and then withdrew.

“Please,” her voice was breathy, low, and dripping with lust.

Newt held her gaze, and Tina watched, eyes locked on his, as he bought one long finger to her sex, and torturously slow slid it into her channel.

“Oh….” Her head lulled back and she moaned, so Newt slowly began to pull the finger out almost completely before sliding it back in. “ _Newt…”_ He found a rhythm, his finger sliding in and out of her warm, wet channel. He slipped in a second finger and Tina’s breath hitched, her moans increased, her voice rose in pitch, and her fingers pulled tighter on his hair. She was getting close, he could feel in the way she was tightening her thighs around his hand and the way her voice was getting desperate and unintelligible.

Newt slid in a third finger, his fingers now tighter inside her and she responded to the added friction with a loud cry. _So close._

He pumped his fingers at a faster rhythm, feeling her legs start to tremble, her body start to clench and pulse and her fingers dig deeply into his scalp. She was panting, crying and pleading, his name and ‘please’ and a variety of other random sounds repeatedly. Newt knew she was close, he could feel her there, just on the edge, the precipice of falling over into the all-consuming bliss. He buried his mouth back in her sex, suckled on her clit, and then she finally fell apart above him.

She started to clench and pulsate around his fingers, legs and entire body withering, and he held her hips firmly and she cried and wailed out his name and pulled him tight against her. Newt held her close, never letting his tongue or his fingers stop as she rode out her orgasm. And she was beautiful, and she was captivating, and somewhere after she stopped trembling and her body grew soft and slick and Newt retracted his fingers and rose to meet her eyes again, he realized she’d stopped crying in pleasure and had begun crying in pain.

She was crying now, tears that were very uncharacteristically hers. Newt stood and moved to the bed, he had one knee on the mattress and the other leg over the edge when Tina moved to him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

And so he just stood there, his wife, his strong, independent, fiercely self sufficient and commanding Porpentina sobbing against his stomach, and even if only moments prior he’d made her came undone and he was painfully ready to have his round, all of those thoughts quickly faded away as he let her cry against him.

Newt only moved to half sit on the bed, which Tina used to the position to readjust her arms around his middle and burry her face in his chest. They sat there for what seemed like hours but was realistically only minutes. Newt was never an expert on human emotions, but he new his Porpentina, and he knew she needed him right then in ways she never needed anyone, so he sat still and he let her cry. Somewhere in the middle of it all he let his arms wrap themselves around her shaking body, and without notice, his eyes leaked too.

“I am so sorry,” he said it so low and in such a small voice it almost didn’t sound like him. “This is entirely all my doing.”

Tina sniffed, finally letting her tears subside and backed away enough to look at her husband. Her eyes were swollen and red, her skin flushed from her crying and their previous activities, and she was tear stained and blotchy, but the expression on his face was almost worse than hers and in that vary moment she realized precisely what the witch at St. Mungos had been trying to tell her.

“It’s my doing,” he repeated, eyes blood shot and swollen, and skin creasing with the strain of his own hurt. Tina looked at him for just a moment and saw the same pain and anguish that reflected her heart. “We can’t have a child because of me.”

Time stopped for a moment. It was not the first time Newton Scamander had made such a claim, but it seemed in comparison that this was the first time his words weighed as heavily as they did just then. “It’s me.” There was so much pain in the two syllables; he nearly hiccupped to breathe because the words stuck so heavily in his chest.

Tina released his middle and brought her shaky hands up to cup his face. He was usually so handsome. His bright hazel and green eyes, the soft lines in the corners of his eyes she’d grown to love, the spotty, freckly texture of his skin she grew so familiar with, his wide and plump lips she adored to kiss so often, all of that looked so different and so broken in her hands now. “It’s all my doing,” he repeated again, the tears falling freely this time.

“Shhhh,” Tina tried to hush him gently but the floodgates had opened, and now that Mrs. Scamander had let all her pent up emotions run, it was Mr. Scamander’s turn. He buried his weeping face in her shoulder and Tina held his tightly against her chest, let her silent tears demure slowly and tanning circles on his back with one hand. They stayed like hat a while, Newt falling apart in such a raw and painful way and Tina comforting her damaged husband, a complete mirror of the previous eruption. It took him a while to slow, but when the tears stopped running, and his hiccups returned to a more normal breath, Newt finally raised his head to rest his forehead against Tina’s.

It was a profoundly beautiful and unheard of gesture.

“I’m so sorry,” he could barely be heard over the choke of breath.

“Shhhh,” she brought up her hand to cup the side of his face and he leaned into it. Her thumb fanned softly against his tears, pushing them away.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated again.

“So be it.” They were the only words that she could come up with. “If we can’t make a child together, we will grow old and wrinkled trying and we will love my nephews and nieces all the same and it will be fine.”

Newt pulled in a shaky breath. “I can’t give you what you want most.”

And then Tina laughed, and Newt was very confused because while he always struggled understanding the more fine points of human emotion and social interaction, he was fairly certain a laugh at this point and time was grossly inappropriate.

“I don’t need a child to make me happy,” she said it softly and Newt finally composed himself enough to lean back and look her in the rear eyes. “You’ve already made me more happy than I could ever imagine.” And so hey both finally smiled, and Newt felt that deep abyss shrink just enough to let some of the warmth back in and he cupped this beautiful woman’s face in his hands and he kissed her because it was the only appropriate thing to do at that time.

And Tina kissed him back, and they laughed a little into the kiss, and some time into another kiss and another kiss, and another kiss, Tina let her fingers undo the remaining buttons of his shirt and Newt helped her pull the shirt down his shoulders and arms. Her hands found the buttons of his trousers next, and she hurried opened them and shoved the layers of thick fabric down his hips. As soon as he was released, she let her hands wrap around his hard member and Newt released her mouth to hiss loudly.

“Can we try again?” She let her fingers feel the hot and velvety shaft and Newt found it difficult to process words for a moment. When her thumb swirled over his head experimentally, he moaned loudly and let his face burring into the side of her neck.

“My love,” his voice was harsh, rough, and dripping with unabashed lust for her. “We can try every day until I’m too old and grey to move any longer.” That was all the encouragement Tina needed. Tina roughly shoved the rest of his clothing down his legs and Newt had to stand only for a moment to kick them off his feet, when he was done he starred at her, sitting there on the bed naked and wanton, flushed in pink with her desire and a reminder of all the healing he had to give her to cover the pain she was feeling inside. He felt up to the task however, and he hadn’t lied. If it took him a century to make it up to her, he would. They way he stood there before her, tall, hard and erect, watching her in a way that made desire pool between her thighs, she was convinced too that if a child wasn’t in her future, she would live on happily enough with this man.

Tina licked her lips, and in a moment of unabashed courage, she let one of hands cup a breast and very slowly massage a nipple between her fingers.

Tina watched his eyes darken to a deep green and his throat bobbled with a thick swallow.

“Turn around,” the words sounded like a command, but his voice wasn’t demanding at all, and instead more in a manner of asking her permission. Tina raised a brow and bit her lip. “I’d like to have you kneeling on the bed.” It was her turn to swallow and find it difficult to breathe. Still, Tina did what he requested. Silently, and not daring to break eye contact, she stood from the bed, turned her body towards it, and then on her knees crawled onto the top of the blankets on all fours. She leaned down until her head rested against the decorative pillows and she kept hold of his gaze, back arched and eyes begging him to come fourth and take her in such a vulnerable and unspoken way.

Newt moved forward, and when his legs hit the edge of the mattress, he kneeled onto the bed, lining himself up behind her. The soft curve of her back was deliciously inviting, but he took a moment to take her all in.

Tina had the most beautiful skin he could imagine. Where his body was freckled and speckled in an array of colors and darkened spots, hers was smooth and creamy, and sometimes reminded him of porcelain, fair and light. He let his fingers ghost over her back, and Tina quivered, goose bumps erupting under his fingertips like ripples in water.

“So beautiful,” he muttered hoarsely. He traced her spine, feeling the faint bumps of her bones, and for a fleeting moment he wondered if she could ever carry his child if he were able to give her one in the first place. He knew both Tina and her sister, Queenie, were orphaned young and raised without proper accommodations for growing girls, but Queenie had always been a little curvier, and little more rounded, and a little more well suited for what he knew would be required to mother a child. When Tina groaned underneath him however, he quickly dispelled such thoughts and returned the woman open beneath him.

“Newt,” she begged him to touch her.

Newt leaned over her body until his chest pressed against her back. He leaned all his weight on one arm at the side of her, and when the other snaked around her leg to touch her moist and warm curls against, she whimpered out loud, and his member twitched against her weeping sex.

“Newt, please,” she was pleading now, and it was all he needed to hear.

He let his fingers leave her, wet with her arousal and he gripped himself in his hand, biting his lip to hold back moaning from his own touch. “I love you,” he whispered into her ear as he lined himself up with her entrance.

Tina held her breath as she felt the tip of him at her opening, and in one slow, delicious and satisfying thrust, he sank deep into her body.

He nearly came undone at that alone.

“Perfect.” It was all he could muster feeling her velvety slick walls clench around him. It was such a heavenly sensation he needed a moment to recover or the game would end before it began.

Tina purred, such a foreign and seductive sound at the immeasurable sensation the new angle made in her body. But after a moment, she grew impatient, so she shifted her hips just barely up creating that scrumptious friction between them and eliciting a growl from the man behind her.

Newt finally moved pulling his hips back until he was almost entirely out of her and then sinking deeply back into her with a cry of pleasure from his wife. He did it a second time, this time thrusting more forcefully into her with sounds erupting from Tina’s body he hadn’t heard in a very long time.

“Tina,” he breathed into her ear as he started to thrust faster. Tina’s fingers began to fist the blanket beneath them tightly into her fingers until her knuckles turned white and he pushed even harder into her. She moaned his name and then she moaned other words and sounds that became unintelligible and indistinct from one another and Newt felt her walls start to tremble and flutter and she knew she was close. He let one wrap around her chest to hold her more tightly against him and his pace became feverish.

And then she fell over the edge. Her walls clenched and fluttered, and they started to pull at him in such a powerful and glorious way that seconds later he let himself explode beautifully inside of her, and even as she finished and he road out the rest of his round into her, she let her body milk him completely until all of his seed was dispensed into her body. When he recovered many moments later, his body was slick and cool against her slippery and warm skin and it took him even longer to regain his breath.

“If that,” he breathed heavily against the skin of her back, chest heaving and body limp inside of her. “If that does not get my wife pregnant, I’m not sure what other positions we can try.” Tina broke a smile and the sound she made that was still breathy and hard but with a twinge of elation in it made it clear to him that she understood his remark. “I look forward to trying again however.” They laughed together, her body vibrating against his as he pulled himself out of her and finally let himself fall to the side against the blankets and pillows. Tina lay down next to him and curled into his side, resting her head against his chest and listening to his strong and familiar heartbeat in her ear. It was such a comforting and beautiful to sound now, after these years of being with him and being married to him that it almost became her lullaby. She could feel his breathing start to level out and she knew he was drifting into sleep, quickly reached out over his body to grab her wand, flicked her wrist and let the blankets beneath them slide from under their bodies to cover them.

Newt wrapped an arm tightly around her and for the first time that day, she realized that if a child wasn’t going to come of their union, she would be happy enough with him after all.

“Pickett passed,” he murmured the words into her hair so that she could barely hear them. At first she didn’t register what he had said, but then she connected the name and the voice and the events of the day and realized the significance of his words. She raised her body up and he opened his own eyes and their gazes met and she saw the hurt in them.

And it all made sense then.

This was why he had missed their meeting.

“He must have passed during the night. I went into the case this morning and he was gone.” His voice quivered and she watched his eyes turn red again and all the rage she had emitted on him previously now felt so horrible, so inexplicable and so inappropriate because she hadn’t known the story.

So Tina pulled her husband close to her body and she let her arms wrap around him and finally he let himself cry once again, this time for the loss of a child of an entirely different species.

And when Newt finally stopped shaking, and his tears had dried and he let the emotions tire him past the point of needing a rest, he weakly lifted himself to meet her eye.

“If we can’t have a child now, I will spend the rest of my life trying.”

Tina laughed and kissed her husband.

She had no objections.


	2. Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon request, this addition continues on with the previous chapter.

 

_**8 months, 21 days later** _

 

* * *

 

_…miracles are magic you don’t expect at all…_

 

 

 

The room was peaceful and quiet, such a stark contrast to all of the commotion that had ended only a few minutes prior. The memories were still fresh, and even though they were memories now, they felt like reality still. Newt glanced at his side and smiled. Tina lay still, finally. Her breath was slow and steady and she curled on her side towards him, one of her hands holding on strongly to his in the hospital bed and she slept soundly after the whole event.

Newt reached out very silently to move a sweaty strand of hair out of her peacefully sleeping face and he felt all the emotions inside him shift. She was _so_ beautiful now. She had been through so much, and they had been through so much together, and despite it all she had not only persevered, but she had dominated every challenge thrown her way like the incredible warrior she was. 

He knew how difficult life had been for her. Her childhood took her parents early and left her to fend for herself and care for her little sister. Then adulthood left her at the cusp of success before taking it from her, and even if she gained back the honors, he knew she still thought of it frequently. And then he came along. He came along and made her love difficult too; for every day he spent with her he spent 100 away, and that was another level of difficulty to add to her equation.

Newt let his thumb stroke her skin softly and she mumbled something in her sleep. These past few years had been most difficult of all. They’d married early enough, and it was wonderful and beautiful, and their love was something so many dreamt of but never accomplished. Then they had decided on a family and tried for a baby. But a baby never came, and so they tried and tried again, but once more nothing became of their efforts, and in a long and painful trek of time, they realized their family would need to simply consist of them and their creatures.

But then she got pregnant, and it was the most magnificent gift of all, and they cherished her body because her body was now growing a human, and despite all her annoyances and threats at his heightened attention and care for her well-being, she was pregnant with his child.

It was a difficult pregnancy too. Newt tried to keep her fed as much as possible, and yet for a long time she seemed to get thinner and thinner still. Every food she ate or glass she drank came up again without much wait, and despite his constant attention and the care he took to keep her fed and to hold her hair back when she was sick, and to try and remedy anything his could while she struggled to care for herself and the growing life inside her, she became sicker and sicker. Even when the illness seemed to pass and her belly started to grow and their baby started to move, she stayed thin and bony and he worried tirelessly about her, even though Newton Scamander did not believe in worrying at all. 

And then she grew further into her pregnancy and other complications occurred and she was left bed ridden and feeble and Tina Scamander could not be the fiercely independent woman she always was and it hurt her deeply. It was for the child. They made a fact to consistently remind themselves all the discomfort was for their child and so time passed, and then one night in the midst of slumber she woke him up when the moon was still high in the sky and the clouds rumbled overhead. The baby was coming; she could feel it. She could feel the intense discomfort of her contractions starting and she ignored them as long as she could muster and let her husband sleep for a while, but now it was time.

The delivery was brutal, and he held her hand tightly the entire time and her willed her pain away as much as he could muster and whispered beauty and love in to her ear even as she tried to push him away.

And then, somehow, it was all over. It was all over, the baby was whisked away, small and meek, and for a moment they only held hands and shared the undiluted fear that their child would be gone soon too. They didn’t even have a chance to meet their child before he was taken for them.

Newt swallowed thickly. He paled in comparison to this woman before him. And yet, it was his hand that she held. He felt his eyes tighten and burn and he knew his emotions were besting him. She’d taught him well throughout the years of their marriage to understand his own emotions better than he had when he was younger, and though he still struggled with it today, he had to thank her for his increased composure and understanding of the human heart.

Very silently, he leaned up from his seat, over his sleeping wife, and without even making a stir for her, planted a very soft kiss against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, weak and tired, but upon seeing him she smiled as well, as best she could.

“You are so, incredibly, magnificent,” he whispered the words one at a time and so softly and sweetly to her it was as if they were words that would stop the world if anyone besides them heard. Her tired face seemed to glow slightly at the sincerity of his calm voice, and she smiled again. A shaky hand rose up and to his neck, and with the faintest effort she tried to pull him down for a kiss. Though her strength was weak now, he let her guide him to her lips, and they shared one of those kisses that little girls dreamt about growing up because they were so exquisitely soft and full of undiluted love and compassion for one another, it made you forget to breathe for a moment. When they separated slightly, Newt hovered close to her and now his eyes were red and starting to leak and Tina was mesmerized at how much raw emotion he was releasing to her, and it made him chuckle, and he took one of her hands on the bed and intertwined their fingers while his other tried to wipe away at the tears that were starting to fall before he gave up on the task and simply let that arm rest his weight on the edge of her bed.

“ _I’m so proud of you,”_ he simply mouthed the words because no sounds escaped his lips but she heard them all the same and it made her smile and bring their intertwined hands closer to her chest.

And then there was a knock on the door and Newt’s eyes snapped instantly to the entrance to small room. Tina struggled to turn her body around in the bed, and when she winced and squeezed her eyes tightly and his hand from the discomfort, Newt immediately moved to help her turn in her bed so she could rest on her back.

The door opened loudly, breaking the peace of their moment and a witch dressed in all white healer’s robes walked in with a bright and cheerful smile and everything froze.

They starred, and Newt didn’t breathe or blink or even so much as fidget because the instant he made eye contact with the witch that had entered their private space, his entire world came to an immediate stop.

In the older witch’s hands was a bundled up blue blanket.

“Would you like to meet your son, Mr. Scamander?”

He couldn’t so much as blink. The witch walked very slowly toward him and he saw every moment and every step she took as if his world were playing at a slower pace. He couldn’t release his gaze from the blue blanket.

The witch reached him finally, and she smiled at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to break his gaze from the _thing_ in her arms, so wordlessly and very gently she guided his arms to cradle the blanket and as softly as the witch could manage she placed the warm blue blanket in his arms. She retracted her arms when the tiny bundle secured in his, and as a last motion before she left the new parents, she moved the edge of the blanket over to reveal the most magnificent sight Newton Scamander would ever lays eyes upon.

 _He was perfect._ His eyes started to prickle, and within a second the first tear slid down his freckled face and he couldn’t even stand to look away or swipe them away because he was completely entranced by this most beautiful sight in his arms.

The healer left silently, understanding the intimacy of this private moment and allowing the new parents to relish in it. Tina watched, mesmerized by the sight before her and feeling her face tighten and her eyes warm at witnessing her husband hold their son for the very first time.

And then Newt gasped loudly, and his tears fell more profusely because he couldn’t hold his breath any longer and he felt his entire body go weak and heave with the emotions and pure love coursing through him for this absolutely tiny human in his hands, because this was _his son._

_He had a son._

The newborn’s face was so soft and beautiful and he looked so peaceful in this moment, wrapped up in his father’s arms and despite how tiny and light he felt in his arms, Newt knew this child was going to grow up strong and he was going to flourish because this was his son and if he never accomplished anything else in his life, he was going to make sure he protected his child.

This was his son.

“He’s so beautiful,” he had to chuckle back a breath of air because he was so lost in the emotions of this moment, he kept forgetting to breath. “Tina, he’s beautiful.” Newt cried so more, everything now spilling without hesitation and all other thoughts of propriety and decency disappearing into the air because the only thing that mattered at all with _his son_.

Tina smiled, and she felt her own face slick with her emotions, and even though she very desperately anted to hold her son as well and see the magnificent creation she had struggled so intensely to bring into the world, she let Newt have his moment, because apart from the bundle in his arms, she knew this very moment in her life was going to be the most beautiful interaction she ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

The newborn suddenly stirred in the blanket, and Newt was finally able to regain his composure. His eyes found his wife’s, and he understood that this was a moment to be shared by three, so he very quietly and gently returned to her bedside.

She struggled to turn back on her side, but she managed it finally and as Newt leaned down to place the tiny life in her arms, he kept one arm around the miracle so they could hold him together.

And this is how they stood for a very long time, the new parents lost in the magnificence of the miracle they thought would never occur, and their beautiful son, sleeping soundly between his parents. It was beautiful.

 _“Orion,”_ she whispered the words like it was a spell that should not be heard by anyone beside the three of them. Newt looked up to her eyes and they met gazes.

“Orion,” he repeated, knowing fully well this was a pivotal moment in his life.

She smiled strongly, feeling her life changing before her. “ _Orion Theodore Scamander._ ” She sucked in a shaky and watery breath. “His name will be _Orion._ ”

Newt looked back at the newborn between he and his wife. It almost looked as if at the mention of his name the tiny creation in front of him had smiled. It was perfect.

“Orion.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, I feed off of it and continually am inspired by others' thoughts.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @deviousdiggy


End file.
